The Truth Beneath The Roses
by Siberian Forest
Summary: He gasped before staring at her, "He's here isn't he." "Whose here, no one's here..." Her eyes darted to the left. "Oh really." "Shadow wait I can ex-" "Next time you have a fling with that faker just make sure it isn't in my bed." Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is dedicated to Camobamo1

He walked into his house, bags of groceries in hand. "Hey Amy I'm back now what recipe did you to try." He set the bags on the ground.

"Amy, you here, I said I got the ingredients." His voice ricocheted throughout the house.

He walked down the hallway; she could be in the bedroom.

He reached the master bedroom door and tried to open t, it was locked.

"Amy you in here?" He said knocking. Nothing.

He heard whispers coming from inside, he continued to try the knob.

"Amy…" Something was wrong.

Using his shoulder he broke through the door with a loud crash.

After brushing dust off of his shoulder, he looked at the room.

She was sitting there, bed was unmade and messy, and her bra was showing.

"Hi." She peeped, her eyes stayed locked on his.

"What's going on here?"

"Uhh I was sleeping; I didn't hear you come in." She quickly answered.

He scanned the room, something was wrong here.

"Are you sure, because I was yelling pretty loud over there." He raised an eyebrow.

Then his eyes landed on something under the bed.

He looked at it before bending down and proceeding to pick it up.

He pulled some of it out, a shoe appeared, a familiar one.

He continued to pull until he found a blue leg sticking out at the top of the shoe.

He gasped before staring at her, "He's here isn't he."

"Whose here, no one's here..." Her eyes darted to the left.

"Oh really." He stepped on the shoe and a loud audible shout of pain rang freely throughout the room.

"Shadow wait I can ex-"she tried but was cut off by his stare.

"Next time you have a fling with that faker just make sure it isn't in my bed." He walked out of the door and continued on to the entrance.

She could hear the door slam as he made his way out.

"Oh god." She adjusted herself and ran out the door after him, as Sonic struggled to get out from under the bed.

"Shadow, shadow wait!" She screamed after hm.

"Wait for what, for you to go back to lover boy upstairs."

"No I said I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He stopped and turned back to her, a scowl remained on his face.

"It was you who got me into this; I never wanted to love you. But then I started to enjoy your company, but now look at you already breaking promises. That's the last time I fall for your tricks."

He flew off before he could get another sentence in. She had really blown it this time.

He flew back towards his old apartment; everything was packed up in boxes. He didn't really live here, not after they moved in together.

He looked through some of the boxes and found a small black duffel bag he then proceeded to put in all the necessities; he needed to get away for a while.

She broke through the door, breathing short pants. "Sh-sh-shadow, I'm sorry. Wh-why won't you listen?"

He said nothing as he continued to pack his things. She walked towards his and gave him a backwards hug.

He stopped." You think one stupid hug is going to make me forgive you?" He broke free from her grasp and stepped a few feet way. "You know what, have a nice life, Amy" and with that he chaos controlled out of the room.

Leaving her crying on her knees.

She walked back to her house; there were no traces of Sonic.

She walked past bags of produce and sat at her kitchen table.

She was starved so she got up and opened one of the bags, bananas, apples, milk, broccoli, and other assortment of veggies and fruits; until she picked up a small black box.

She gasped before opening the box; a green emerald ring lay on a small satin cushion.

She shut the box before picking up her phone and dialing his number.

It went to voicemail.

"Hey this is Shadow-"

"The ultimate life form!" Her voice chimed in unexpectedly.

"Shut up Amy; leave a message at the beep!"

"Shadow, I know you can hear this, I know you hate me right now but…" she didn't have a reason why he should forgive her.

"I'm sorry okay, it wasn't supposed to be this way; if I could take it all back I would..."

"Just come back, please?" she hung up the phone before heading off to bed.

Her sleep was disgruntled; she missed having his arm over her.

He had gotten the voicemail; he threw his phone into a lake.

He couldn't believe it, he had given his heart to her, told her secrets that nobody else knew; why would she do this it made no sense.

Maybe he wasn't good enough.

He walked until he didn't know where he was.

It was only him and his mind maybe that was the only company that he needed after all.

The next few years were hell; she had no motivation to do anything anymore.

Her friends always tried to comfort her but it was no use; her world had shattered.

Then one day, it was raining hard. She was drenched, freezing cold.

The wind blew hard; the darkness around her consumed her.

She was on a bridge, her heart beat out of her chest. She got on top of the railing. None could stop her.

The cold wind whizzed past his ears, the years of solitude was too much for him to bear. He knew that if he jumped it wouldn't kill him, but maybe if he landed on something that would break his neck. Then he would die. Life without her was unbearable; her adorable laugh would follow him everywhere.

"I love you shadow." Her voice whispered in his mind.

He closed his eyes and jumped.

As he fell he heard screaming, he opened his eyes to find another figure falling too.

He wanted to die alone damn it, he turned on his boots and flew towards the figure.

The wind whipped past her, her eyes watered uncontrollably. She regretted jumping; she regretted everything.

Until she felt something, arms were wrapped around her; she was no longer falling.

They landed on a river bank, he set her down.

Her eyes were still shut, and then she opened one.

She came face to face with ruby eyes

"Sha-sha-shad-"He only shushed her as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm s-sorry." She was freezing.

"It's okay I forgive you." He whispered back affectionately.

She laid her head on his chest as he flew back to their house.

The lights were on; he took off his muddy shoes and walked towards the bedroom.

He set her down on the bed and covered her with a large blanket.

He got in and put one arm around her; he kissed her forehead and shut his eyes.

For the first time in half a century he actually went to sleep.

Author's notes: here's another one shot! Hope you liked. Umm the next chapter of bleeding torment will be out in the next few days. Please tell me if you liked it and why, if you are going to review because I really want to get better at writing! Also this is dedicated to Camobamo1 because she/he has been reviewing my stories and I love her/his stories!

PS. The song what have you done by Within Temptation goes great with the story, I recommend listening to it.

Thanks for being so understanding!

~Siberian Forest


End file.
